


失控

by Peach_a_boo



Category: 25 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_a_boo/pseuds/Peach_a_boo





	失控

林彦俊衬衫上的第三颗纽扣是陈立农令陈立农失控的开关。

 

外面松松垮垮系着领带，纯白色的衬衫并不能给他带来多少遮掩，胸前的硬挺的那点在那背后若隐若现。他嘴角挂着不服输的笑容，凌乱的衣衫似乎并没有为他来多大的羞耻感，反而从骨子里透露出了一种自信感。

 

看吧，今天的我很性感呢。

 

过于大胆的撩拨换来的后果自然是可怖的。他被陈立农紧紧地束缚在了椅子上，双腿大开，腿间最为隐秘的花穴在恋人面前袒露无疑。双手被反绑在了椅背上，粗糙的麻绳在他的双臂上勒出了道道红痕，恋人带着些许草莓味道的气息喷洒在林彦俊的耳边。他全身一阵酥麻，像只猫一样眯起了眼睛。陈立农在他耳边轻笑着，“宝贝，我可以把你肏到失禁吧？”

 

毫无遮拦的骚话换来林彦俊的一声嗤笑，他偏过头不回话，腰却禁不住又软了三分。陈立农试探性地往后穴里探进了一指，那里还是一样的湿滑温软。他忍不住骂了句脏，抬头却撞上了林彦俊迷离的眼眸，微眯着的眼里透着明摆着的邀请。他报复性地隔着衬衫咬上了林彦俊的乳尖，包裹在嘴里用力的吮吸着，手指在后穴里抽插着动作却不止。

 

很快他胸前的布料被陈立农舔得湿透了，林彦俊被撩拨得全身泛着红，连乳首都被染上了些许媚红。他被舔弄得弓起了背，衬衫上粗糙的布料反而使他得到了更多的慰藉，全方位磨着他乳头。虽然胸前传来的凉意跟快感搞得他近乎发疯，可他脸上却强撑着一副游刃有余的样子。

 

他像只贪玩的猫，不停地挑战着陈立农的底线，在他耳畔软着嗓子发出阵阵媚叫。每一声都带着勾人的尾音，似乎迫不及待想要看他为自己失控的模样。陈立农何尝不懂他的心思，将复杂的情绪收进了心底，专心地陪他的猫尽情享受着这危险的游戏。

 

床头柜的第三个抽屉里藏着他为林彦俊精心准备的小惊喜。那是一根粗长的按摩棒，分为三档震动。有像鼓点一样的有节奏的震动，也有不按套路出牌的搅动和顶弄。陈立农选了第三档，开到了最大，一边与林彦俊接吻一边将按摩棒推进了他的后穴里。

 

无奈润滑工作做得还是不到位，不到一半林彦俊就痛得紧紧地咬住了陈立农的下唇。陈立农却执意将它一推到底，成功地换来了那人在唇上更用力的撕咬。

 

胶着的双唇并没有将陈立农的话全部吃进肚子里，林彦俊还是听见了那人低哑的嗓音，

 

“痛一点也没关系吧，反正你就是喜欢这样。”   
“里面又嗲又湿地把这个东西夹得这么紧。”  
“下次要不要试着两个一起啊？更爽。”

 

林彦俊被他的话逗笑了，伸出舌尖突袭了陈立农的上颚，成功地得到了那人更为粗暴的动作。后穴里传来了阵阵令人头皮发麻的快感，圆润的顶端抵在敏感点上不知疲惫地猛烈震动着。陈立农空出的两只手也不老实，不知分寸快速地撸动着林彦俊硬挺的性器，顶端冒出的腺液浸得他满手都是。

 

他放开了林彦俊的唇，抬起那只手放在嘴边，舌尖顺着淫液流淌的方向将那些汁水一点一点勾进了嘴里。性感又迷离的样子让林彦俊再也绷不住自己的表情，服软说着要。身上各处传来可怖的快感，他被束缚着的身子痒的不行，每一处都急需着陈立农的爱抚。

 

“要什么？”  
“啊！要你…”

 

扯着林彦俊的领带将他整个人带到自己面前，陈立农伸手将按摩棒推得更深。

 

“什么？”

 

林彦俊不语，只见像只猫咪一样露出粉红色的唇舌将他的手指含进嘴里吞吐着。陈立农满意于那人的大胆，猛地抽走了他体内的玩具和胸前的领带。林彦俊闭上眼睛，身体却还在沉浸在快感当中，不由自主地颤抖着。如同艺术品般完美无瑕的身躯激起了陈立农的施暴欲，迫不及待地想要弄坏他。

 

林彦俊刚从椅子上放了下来，就直接被推进了柔软的床铺中，任由着陈立农俯身在他身上作乱。他的领带被拽了下来，用来将他的双手紧紧地束缚在了头顶，可是他却享受般的轻哼了一声。双腿紧紧地缠着陈立农的腰，后穴里溢出爱液打湿了陈立农的裤裆。

 

精神上的主动权渐渐地回到了林彦俊手上，他看着陈立农放开自己火急火燎地褪去衣衫，心里又是一阵满足。再次覆上来时，陈立农手里多了一只口红，“姐姐送的。”

 

林彦俊还没来及惊讶，空气中却弥漫着一股甜腻的草莓味。他软软的大腿上被陈立农用顺滑的膏体一笔一划地写上了点东西。他好奇地坐起身想看看是什么，却被陈立农用左手厄着脖子轻轻地按回了床里。他越写越里面，大腿跟上传来的阵阵瘙痒让林彦俊一阵抓狂。无奈自己被这个该死的年下控制的动弹不得，只能乖乖地接受他的摆弄。

 

“好了。”

 

大腿根上落下了一吻，恋人软软的发丝轻蹭着林彦俊腿间的软肉。长期得不到慰藉的身体令他渐渐地失去了对这场情事的把控，淫乱不堪的后穴无意识地收缩着，里面却空虚得厉害。他想，陈立农大概就是想看自己失控吧。

 

“给我…”  
林彦俊带着哭腔的声音从候口里不甘地泄了出来，“陈立农，我输了。你快给我吧…”

 

“给你什么？” 他恶劣地追问着。

 

林彦俊咬着下唇不知该怎么表达，他虽习惯用肢体动作撩拨陈立农，下流话倒是说的少。陈立农耐心地在后穴的附近印下细碎的吻，却怎么也不去碰那一处。

 

身体上的渴求让他顺着本能轻呼了一句，“啊…把我干..啊…干到失禁啊。”

 

操。  
陈立农再也忍不住了，直接将他粗长的性器挤进了林彦俊的后穴里，里面的媚肉争先恐后地欢迎着这位入侵者。陈立农忍不住吼叫了一声，越插越深恨不得把囊袋都进去。先前的性爱体验已经让陈立农对他的身体有些了解，摸清了敏感点的位置，不管不顾地直接猛干。

 

下身锲而不舍地打着桩，一下一下狠狠地撞击着林彦俊的敏感点。身下的人马上爽得地溢出了生理泪水，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊的叫个不停。他的身体分明还因为刚刚的刺激敏感得要命，现在里面还被这人大开大合地肏弄，他失控地想要哀求着他慢点，嘴里却拼不出一句完整的话。

 

突然，体内狂暴的抽插停了下来，他被陈立农整个人捞了起来，让他挂在自己身上，就着插入的姿势来到了衣帽间。陈立农抽了出来，将林彦俊翻了个身抵在衣帽间的镜子前，又粗暴地进入了他。

 

嫌站着插入的动作不方便，他又带着林彦俊坐在了一张正对着镜子前的椅子上。镜子里映出两人的身影，前胸贴着后背，身体紧紧地贴合在了一起。这样的姿势插得更深了些，林彦俊在他怀里轻轻地打着颤。

 

自己潮红的脸，媚红的乳尖，跟遍布身上的吻痕都被林彦俊尽收眼底。他看着自己被陈立农顶弄地一起一落的样子突然萌生出了一阵羞耻感。陈立农趁机在他耳边吹着气说，

 

“看来阿俊很喜欢亲眼看着自己跟别人做爱的样子，突然夹得我那么紧。” 

 

恋人恶劣的话语跟强硬地动作深深地加重了林彦俊的快感。随着陈立农又一记恶意的顶弄，他终于忍不住落了泪，呜咽着从嘴里泄出好听的呻吟声。他突然想起了陈立农刚刚在自己身上写的字，然而被泪水蒙住的双眼却怎么也看不清镜子里自己的倒影。

 

他只好咬着紧紧地束缚着自己双手的领带，用牙齿一点一点的解开它。陈立农也不拦着，满意地看着他的猫咪玩弄着他的毛球。无奈结打得不仅紧还乱，林彦俊咬了半天都解不开，只是把自己那条深蓝色的条纹领带舔得湿漉漉的。

 

可怕的快感并不会就此放过他，坏小子变着角度磨着自己最敏感的那一点。林彦俊只感觉感官都渐渐地集中在了那杯猛烈攻击的一点，快感越来越强烈，他松开了嘴里咬着的领带无意识地哭喊出了声，穴口猛烈地收缩着。

 

“别弄…呜我…我要丢了！”

 

随着一声高扬的媚叫，林彦俊的性器抖了抖将浓稠的精液射在了地板上，然而陈立农却依旧在他身体里不知疲累的继续猛烈抽插。敏感的身体压根禁不住这样的攻击，林彦俊哭得连鼻尖都红了，嘴里苦苦哀求着，“要坏了，啊！”

 

随着数十下的撞击，陈立农终于也在他体内低吼着射了出来。内壁被精液冲刷着的时候，林彦俊的身体又禁不住地发着颤。陈立农享受着高潮的余韵，轻笑着替林彦俊抹干了眼泪。视线清明的那一刻，林彦俊迫不及待地对着镜子张开了双腿想要看看他写的字，不料竟也将他们交合的部位露了出来。那里一片泥泞，精液混着体液顺着臀缝直流，紫红色的柱身彻底没入了林彦俊白皙的臀肉里。大腿根上印着妖艳的红字，上面写着——My Lover.

 

我的爱人。

 

林彦俊被他的情趣搞得红透了耳根，陈立农粘腻的吻落在了他的唇边。体内的巨物渐渐地苏醒，林彦俊轻轻地摆弄起了下身，想起刚刚自己说过的话，忍不住期待着下一轮的开始。


End file.
